Keep Your Friends Close - What If
by crushingonbishop
Summary: 'Damn it'. Gibbs couldn't forgive himself that Bishop was disappeared in a way like that.
1. Chapter 1

'Damn it!'.

Gibbs couldn't forgive himself that Bishop was disappeared in a way like that.

'We will find her, Gibbs' Jack said, following him with her gaze as he was pacing.

'Boss, I have something' McGee said, showing him his iPhone.

'According to the DNA we found, this is Bishop's kidnapper'.

'Let me see!' Torres promptly ordered, looking at McGee's phone.

'Has he got a criminal record?'

'Yes.'

'Talk, McGee!' Gibbs shouted.

'Sexual assault'.

His words dropped in the squad room. Nick lowered his head.

'Print it, McGee' Gibbs said.

'W-what boss?' he asked, still shocked by what he's just read.

'Print that photo, I want it on the wall, everyone must see his face. Listen to me - he said, talking to all the agents in the room - we have to find this man, he took one of us and now we must save her'.

All of them nodded and came back to work.

'I'll draw a profile, maybe I'll discover something'.

'Good idea, Jack'.

He watched his coffee cup, it was empty. 'I need another coffee'.

It was cold. She barely opened her eyes, trying to understand where she was.

She felt really cold. She tried to get up, but she was chained. Her brain quickly started to work, thinking of the way they kidnapped her.

She was in that dark room, while Gibbs was in another side of the house. She only had a few seconds to see in the mirror that someone else was with her. He grabbed her, covering her mouth with a hand, they fought, and this is what she remembered.

She hadn't her gun with her, there wasn't a window. There wasn't anything in the room suggesting her where she was.

Someone entered the room. Hicks.

'NCIS Special Agent Eleanor Bishop' he stated.

'I don't need you to recall me my name'.

'Don't worry, I don't wanna kill you: I wanna make Gibbs understand that he cannot win. I won't go to prison again.'

'You're right, you won't go to prison again, 'cause he will kill you!'

'Shut up!' he yelled, slapping her.

She lowered her face, trying to hide her pain, while her cheek was becoming red.

'It wouldn't be so funny with Gibbs, but with you, Agent Bishop, it will be. I chose you, you should be honoured. Your kidnapper, you know, he's a rapist'.

Now Ellie's expression was different.

'Are you scared, Agent Bishop?'

'No', but she was.

'Hey dude, come in'.

The kidnapper entered the room.

Bishop looked at him, not showing her fear.

'When Gibbs will see you, he will regret to had started this game. -Hicks said - She's yours, man. Have fun'.

Now the kidnapper was close to her. He bent down and started to caress her cheek. He was nasty.

Tears were streaming down her face, despite the fact she was trying to keep them.

But her heart was racing, her brain had no control over her emotions.

She couldn't react, she couldn't fight, she couldn't do anything to stop him.

He started to take her clothes off.

'Please, don't do it' she said with a broken voice.

But he wasn't going to stop himself.

She swallowed and tried to send her mind away, in another place, where nobody wanted to hurt her.


	2. Chapter 2

'He is only a pawn, Gibbs. I think someone hired him to hurt Bishop, and THAT someone is behind her kidnapping' Jack said, entering the bullpen.

'She's right, boss. - McGee added - I've checked the kidnapper's bank account, he received a payment'.

'Can you track the movement, Tim?' Jack asked.

'I've already done it. It leads to an offshore account. I need a minute.'

'We don't have it!' Nick shouted.

'Torres is right, McGee, go fast!' Gibbs added.

'Hey, I wanna save Bishop too. Let me work. Ok, I found the person who paid. Boss, it's Gabriel Hicks'.

Jack lowered her head, feeling terribly guilty for Bishop.

'That bastard! McGee, I need an address.'

'I've got it boss, a warehouse; it's isolated, abandoned and most of all it's related to Hicks. It was the property of an uncle of him.'

'Ok, Torres, McGee, let's go!'

'Gibbs!' Jack said, wanting to participate in the mission.

'Stay here Jack, she'll need a friend'.

'Just... save her.'

'I will'.

Ellie was still on the floor, the kidnapper left her alone. She was trying to forget what had just happened, but she couldn't. She was almost paralyzed.

Her legs hurt, as her hips and her arms. She could feel the bruises he had left on her body, and the shame he had left inside her.

The team got the warehouse.

'Ok, let's find Bishop!' Gibbs ordered.

Torres and McGee entered the warehouse.

'Clean!' McGee stated.

'Damn it!' Torres said, lowering his head. He couldn't stand that she wasn't safe.

'Wait, didn't the warehouse seem bigger from outside?'

'You're right!'

'This library, help me to move it'.

A door was hidden by that.

'Step aside, Tim'.

McGee stepped back. Torres took a run up and took it down.

'Bishop' Nick said, his eyes full of hope when he saw her.

'Ellie!' Tim ran with Torres to their teammate.

They bent down, looking for any wound.

'Hey, guys' she said with a weak smile.

'You're safe now' Nick stated.

'Bishop!' Gibbs yelled, his voice was a mix of concern and relief.

'Hi, Gibbs.'

'How are you?'

'I'm fine.'

'I'm sorry, Bishop. This is all my fault.'

'Hey, never say you're sorry. It's a sign of weakness'.

Gibbs giggled. 'This is an exception'.

'It's been Hicks, Gibbs.'

'We will find him.'

'Kill him.'

'I promise you'.

'We will catch your kidnapper too' Nick stated.

'Yes,' she replied, lowering her head.

'Hey B., he can't hurt you anymore.'

'He had already done enough'.

Gibbs took his knife and freed her.

They were gonna go home, but they heard footsteps.

'I've got it' Gibbs stated.

'I come with you!' Torres added.

'NCIS! Don't move!' they shouted when they saw the kidnapper.

He looked at them, and he tried to escape.

Nick shot him in the leg.

'We said: don't move'.

Torres and Gibbs went close to him. 'Does it hurt?' Torres asked.

'Not as much as I hurt your friend'.

Nick kicked him near the wound.

'Get up, bastard!' Gibbs said. As he stood up, Nick cuffed him.

'I've got this, Torres. Go to the rest of the team'

'Are you sure?'

'I'm sure'.

When they got off the elevator, Jack and Abby were waiting for them.

'Ellie!' Abby said.

'Hi, girls' she replied, smiling.

She was happy to see them again.

'Can we hug you?' Abby asked. 'Of course'.

She hugged her friends, and for a few seconds, the pain went away.

'Is it a group hug?' Tim asked.

'It is, so come here guys, I missed you all' Ellie answered.

The team hugged her. She was finally home.


End file.
